


Constellations

by FreckledDragon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledDragon/pseuds/FreckledDragon
Summary: Another original fic - this one more of a poem tbh. Felt like I wanted to share





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Another original fic - this one more of a poem tbh. Felt like I wanted to share

My skin is covered in beauty marks

There are brown dots on my arms, on my face, on my neck

Scattered randomly

Clustered systematically

Not enough to be freckles

But noticeable enough

 

A decade ago I loved constellations

All things cosmic, celestial, planetary, and astronomical

I loved my marks

Thought they were stars

Tracing them, creating constellations

Stories and dreams and creations

 

I felt special for having those marks

Felt like I was chosen, unique, beautiful

They were a part of me

A sign that I could be

Part of something bigger

Like the night sky, something

 

As I grew bigger I realised I wasn’t,

I wasn’t special, or chosen or beautiful or anything remotely related to the night sky

I just was

I tried making more marks

Tried to capture the feeling

That I as a child had caught

 

I tried making more marks

I scratched and scratched until the skin broke

Years later

A decade later

Now

There are dark spots on my skin

Spots that I made

 

Then I started to connect the dots

The contribution to becoming something bigger something better something greater

I saw no beautiful patterns

Just the unmarked canvas

The crave for the sharp blade

To force droplets of red

 

To connect the dots

And become what I’d always aspired to be, hoped to be, wished to be

Cutting to combine

Making the physical line

To see the constellation

Yet I couldn’t see it

 

The beauty of what I had seen then

There’s nothing I can do to achieve it once more


End file.
